Extraordinary Moments
by Trinity Brooks
Summary: AU Human. Edward is a talented Olympic-bound gymnast, Bella is a spectator. It seems like the perfect whirlwind romance, but when tragedy strikes will Bella be able to help Edward realize his inner strength in time to pursue his dream?
1. Preface & Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fanfiction and I'm really excited about it. Special thanks to LeechLover85 for being an awesome beta, and RegattaBay for convincing me that this story was worth writing.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, and Dan Millman, Lionsgate, et. al. own "Peaceful Warrior," a film that the plot of this story was inspired by, and is very loosely based on. I own nothing.

Preface

EPOV

I hadn't really ever given much thought to how I would die. However, I never thought it would be like this. This was unfair. Cruel; even. I would be gone and she would never know how I really felt about her. Our feelings and affections were always implied, but never voiced; not officially. Not those three little words that I've been waiting to say to someone like her my entire life. My very short life.

The world seemed loud and frantic around me as people shouted at each other. Their voices were getting distant as I slipped into the dark oblivion.

"I love you..." I tried to whisper, but I was choking on my own blood.

_Goodbye_, I thought. My last thought before the darkness surrounded me.

****

Chapter 1

BPOV

The arena was freezing, at least to me. I'm sure the athletes were fine, even the other spectators; but I get cold easily. Pulling my sweater tighter around me, I munched on my popcorn as I watched Alice perform her routine.

We were at an exhibition, so there weren't any judges, and no scores to be had. That must be nice for Alice, not having to worry about start values and just concentrating on having fun. Still, judges or no judges, Alice was the best female gymnast I'd ever seen. She was petite and energetic, and she worked it to her advantage. It seemed like no one could touch her.

Alice was my cousin, but we'd grown up together, as close as sisters. She was my best friend and a lifesaver when my mother divorced my father when I was thirteen, moving to Florida with her boyfriend. When Alice's parents died in a car crash six months ago, my father Charlie and I had moved up to Seattle from Phoenix to be with her. She was still technically a minor, and Charlie was now her legal guardian. So instead of uprooting Alice and forcing her to find a new coach and new training facilities when she had such a bright future by staying where she was, Charlie and I came to her.

While Alice was too bouncy and energetic a person to be knocked down for too long, her parents' death had hit her hard. I knew she was suffering, even if no one else did. Although over the past several weeks I'd seen a real positive change in her and I had a sneaking suspicion it had to do with a guy. It had to be a gymnast from her club team. She never had enough time to spend anywhere else to meet anyone. Was he here tonight? I wondered; as my eyes drifted over to the men's side of the arena. I scanned over the athletes, looking for one that might be Alice's type.

Looking over the ones wearing leotards from Alice's team, I frowned as my eyes passed over each one. Most of these guys were way too big for her taste. I finally stopped at one, standing at the resin basin. He looked to be in his early twenties and was tall; unusually tall for a gymnast, with blonde curls and a strong frame without being too muscular. His face was handsome, with gentle features and a smile that I could tell was charismatic, even from where I was sitting. If Alice was seeing anyone on this team, it was definitely him.

Alice's possible secret boyfriend turned as another athlete tapped him on the shoulder. My gaze followed and my breath caught in my throat as I saw him. He too, was tall for a gymnast; almost too tall. His physique was strong and muscled without looking like a bodybuilder. I knew he could easily damage a frail girl like me if he wanted to. He looked as thought he might be around the same age as Alice's possible boyfriend, just a couple years older than Alice and I. His hair was a bronze color, and disheveled as if no comb or brush created by man could tame it. Hastily I picked up my binoculars and peered through them to get a better look. His eyes were a piercing green, and his skin looked like it had been airbrushed. I glanced over his features, searching for a flaw, and came up with nothing. He was perfect, and almost inhumanly beautiful.

"Wow," I breathed, and suddenly felt eyes on me. I lowered my binoculars to find the portly woman beside me staring at me curiously.

"Uh... that was a great punch front." Nodding my head towards Alice on the beam. "Totally stuck it," I added with a nervous chuckle and jumped, startled, as I felt my cell phone vibrating in my jeans pocket. Quickly I fished it out and flipped it open to reveal a text message.

_Call me. We need to talk. -James_

_No thanks_, I thought to myself, shoving the phone back into my pocket. James had been my boyfriend in Phoenix. Things ended badly when I found out he was cheating on me. He was so furious when I dumped him, that he'd actually hit me. Although I wish it had been under different circumstances, I was glad to leave town. James had been hassling, verging on stalking me ever since. I was at the point where I was ready to change my phone number, but James was seriously unstable. Afraid that an action like that would prompt him to try to talk to me in person, I decided against it because that was absolutely the last thing I wanted.

Alice finished her routine, landing the dismount perfectly and the crowd erupted into a roar of applause and cheers. Everyone loved Alice. I had no doubt that she'd be in the next Olympics, but she had to get to the trials first. Spotting me in the crowd, Alice grinned brightly, waving, before blowing me a kiss. After I waved back, I got up to make my way through the crowd. As I maneuvered to the place where I'd be able to talk to her, my eyes kept drifting back to the men's side. He was still there, the guy I had been watching, stretching and warming up. I moved slowly, fighting not to let my jaw drop as I watched him lower himself into a split. He was incredibly flexible and I was willing to bet that he was a talented gymnast too.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call, and suddenly I realized I was on the ground level. Hesitantly, I tore my eyes from him, turning my attention to Alice. She skipped up to the guard rail that separated us, zipping up her team jacket.

"Why were you sitting all the way up there?" she asked. "You know you can sit floor level with the rest of the family members."

"It's interesting having a bird's eye view. I can see a lot of things from up there." My mouth turned up in a mischievous smile. "Speaking of... I think I've figured out why you've been so cheery the last couple weeks."

"I told you, it's nothing. I can't be in a good mood?" she said, hands defiantly on her hips.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Not like this. This isn't like the temporary good mood you get into when you break your diet and have a piece of chocolate. This is the work of a guy. Who is he?"

Alice actually looked embarrassed as her cheeks flushed. "No one you know."

"Really? It's not the blonde on your team with the curly hair and the charming smile?" I asked, arching an eyebrow in suspicion.

Alice glared at me for a long second. Finally, she sighed in defeat. "Fine, you're right. How did you know it was him, anyway?" she demanded.

"Because I know you and because I'm brilliant," I said with a satisfied grin. "What's his name and why did I not know about this sooner?"

"Jasper Hale. Because I didn't want to make a big deal about it until I knew it was going to be serious. It is though, and I don't think I can keep it a secret any more. I want you and Charlie to meet him when this thing is over. Where is he, by the way?" Alice looked around, expecting to find him nearby.

"He got called into a homicide investigation. It's kind of a big deal. He wanted me to tell you good luck, and that he's proud of you," I said, "and to give you this." Leaning forward, I gave her a big hug.

"Aww, he's so sweet. It's too bad he couldn't come," she said, releasing me.

My eyes fluttered once more to the men's side. I wanted to ask Alice if she knew anything about my gymnast, but if things were getting serious with Jasper, I didn't want to steal her thunder. Besides, I was perfectly capable of at least finding out his name on my own.

"Hey Bella, do you think you can run to the locker room and get my athletic tape and Gatorade for me? I can't believe I left them there. I need if them I'm going to get through my floor routine."

"Of course," I said. "I'll go right now."

"There shouldn't be anyone back there but if anyone asks, just tell them I sent you, alright? I'll meet you back here."

I nodded and she ran off to join her teammates. Turning around, I searched for the locker room area and finally found it, on the opposite side of the arena, near the men's side. Tossing out what was left of my popcorn, I started pushing through the crowd once more.

Finally I reached the deserted hallway that housed the locker rooms. I stole a quick glance over my shoulder at the men's side behind me, looking for my gymnast. To my complete and utter horror, I found him near Jasper, and he was looking at me with smile that seemed both curious and bemused. My cheeks immediately reddened and I quickly continued walking, entering the hallway.

Walking at a brisk pace, I made it to the women's locker room at the end of the quiet hallway. I was thankful that there didn't seem to be anyone around to ask me what I was doing. Once inside, I searched until I found the locker with a temporary label reading "ALICE BRANDON." Gathering the tape and the Gatorade, I headed back out to the hallway as fast as I could. As soon as I was clear of the doorway, a force came out of nowhere and roughly pushed me back against the cold stone wall, causing me to wince in pain.

"Bella," a voice growled.

My eyes opened and I froze as I saw James just inches from my face, his palms pressed against the wall on either side of me, trapping me where I was. The Gatorade and tape slipped from my hands as the fear set in, making a soft clatter on the concrete floor. I opened my mouth to scream, but James' large hand clamped over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

"Tsk tsk," he said, shaking his head slowly. "Let's not do anything to draw attention to ourselves, shall we?"

I nodded with a small whimper and he removed his hand.

"What do you want, James?" I asked in an unsteady voice.

"You won't return my calls, you won't return my texts. Why are you shutting me out?" he demanded.

"Oh, let's see... because you cheated on me, or because you hit me when I found out about it and broke up with you? Take your pick. It's over, James. I don't want to be with you anymore, and you proved you don't care about me when you slept with that redhead who looks like she just crawled out of the grave," I hissed, the fear slowly dissipating into anger. I used that anger to give myself strength.

James' eyes hardened, like I had struck a nerve. "At least Victoria knows how to service a man's needs," he growled. "If you weren't giving it up, can you really blame me for going elsewhere?"

"This conversation is over. If you come near me again I'll have you arrested," I said with more confidence than I felt, and tried to break free of his grasp.

The next few moments felt like a blur as I felt James' palm connect with my cheek, and the sharp, stinging pain that followed. My arms flew up to protect my face and I braced myself for a second blow that never came. I opened my eyes and slowly lowered my arms to find my gymnast, the one I'd been watching, pinning James against the opposite wall of the hallway. The gymnast had him by the collar was using his strength to intimidate him. From what I could tell it was working. James wasn't small or slight by any means, but he was no match for him.

"Stay away from her," the gymnast growled menacingly. "If I find out you've shown your face around her again, I'll rip your spine out. Now get out of here," he said, releasing James.

James glared at him with a look full of hatred before turning that stare to me, a silent promise that this wasn't over, and I would most definitely see him again. Without another word, he disappeared into the exit stairwell.

"Are you alright?" the gymnast asked, walking towards me.

"It's you... I've been watching you," I said, slightly bewildered.

"You've been watching me?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his velvet voice.

"Uh, I mean I saw you. From the stands….you know, as a spectator," I stammered dumbly, trying to rectify my slip-up. "How did you...?" I couldn't finish the question, only glance toward the door James had exited from.

"I saw you go down this hallway, and I saw that guy go in after you. He looked like trouble. When you didn't come back out I thought I would see if he was bothering you. I'm sorry I didn't get here before he hit you," he said apologetically.

"You... were watching me?" I asked, surprised.

"As a spectator," he said with a smile that seemed slightly embarrassed. He stepped closer and lifted his hand to brush his fingertips across my stinging cheek. "Are you alright?" he asked again, his eyes full of concern.

I looked up into those eyes and felt like I was in a trance, unable to look away. "Yes," I breathed, my gaze traveling over his flawless features before pausing at his lips. He moved again, cupping my cheek and lowering his head to put those perfect lips just inches from mine.

"Why do I feel so protective of you?" He asked, just above a whisper. The sweetness of his breath danced along my skin and I had a fraction of a second to wonder if he tasted as good as he smelled before he kissed me, softly pressing his lips to mine.

It was gentle at first, slowly becoming more passionate with each passing second. My hands traveled up his muscled chest to rest on either side of his neck as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into my mouth and allowing himself to taste me completely. He kissed me like I was a drink of water in a vast, unmerciful desert, and I felt intoxicated by him. His smell, his taste, and his touch against my skin were like a sweet fog enveloping me and I gasped, my breathing labored as he broke the kiss suddenly.

"Tell me your name," he whispered urgently.

It was then that I heard the announcer's voice, drifting down the hallway from the arena. He introduced a floor routine from a gymnast that I recognized from Alice's team. That meant Alice would be up soon.

"Alice..." I whispered, realizing she was still waiting for me.

"Alice," he murmured and bent to kiss me once more.

"No, Alice Brandon. She's waiting for me. I-I have to go," I stammered.

"You're with Alice Brandon?"

"My cousin," I said, wriggling from his grasp and crouching to collect the forgotten Gatorade and athletic tape.

"Excellent," he said with a grin.

I didn't have time to ask what he meant by that. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you for everything," I said as I turned and ran down the hallway back towards the arena.

"See you soon!" he called after me, and I thought I heard him chuckle.

A wave of panic spread over me as I waded through the crowd. What had I just done? I just had the best kiss of my life with a complete stranger who saved me from taking a beating from my psychotic ex-boyfriend. As if that wasn't bad enough, I was so flustered that I didn't even have the decency to give him my name when he asked for it. At least I remembered to thank him.

Alice was looking worried when I reached the guard rail where we met before.

"There you are, Bella!" she exclaimed. "What took you so long?"

"James cornered me in the hallway," I confessed, quickly surrendering the items she'd asked for.

"Oh my god! Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you? Is he still here?" she asked frantically, the questions coming faster than I could answer them.

"I'm fine. Someone scared him off, but I need to get a restraining order as soon as we get home."

"Someone scared him off? Who was it?" Alice quirked an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Another gymnast. I didn't catch his name." I left out that the fact that I was too busy making out with him was the reason I didn't catch it.

"Well, as long as you're alright," she said. "I can call security if you think James might still be hanging around."

"I think I'll be safe for now. You should get going. Good luck," I added, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. Don't go too far. I want you to meet Jasper after my routine, and I guess he has someone he wants me to meet as well." Alice bit her lip nervously.

"I'll stay down here this time, in the family section," I promised.

Alice nodded, smiling brightly and ran off to prepare for her routine, leaving me to find my way to the family section on my own. I found it without much difficulty, just in time to watch Alice. She made it through her routine, flawless as always. There were times in my life that I found myself jealous of the things Alice was capable of. She could tumble across a balance beam, while I was so clumsy I could sometimes barely make it up a flight of stairs without tripping. She had more grace and poise in her little finger than I did in my whole body. It made me envious sometimes, but watching her fly across the mat, seeing how much fun she was having and how happy it made her... well, it made me happy too.

When she was finished, she bounded over to where I was sitting, holding her Gatorade and team jacket and sweatpants.

"You were so great, Alice!" I said, hugging her tightly. "Charlie will be sorry he missed this."

"Thanks," she said, sounding like she was still trying to catch her breath as she wriggled into her clothes. "I'm so nervous. Between you meeting Jasper and me meeting Jasper's cousin I thought I was going to screw up royally."

"You're meeting his cousin?" She nodded. That must be the person Jasper wanted her to meet. No wonder she was nervous. "When?" I asked, curious.

"In about two seconds when they get here," she said nodding in the direction behind me. Confused, I turned to look and instantly froze when I saw him, my mysterious savior walking toward me with a huge grin plastered on his face. A second later I realized that Jasper was beside him, and they were both headed toward where Alice and I were sitting. The handsome stranger I made out with not fifteen minutes ago was the cousin of Alice's secret boyfriend that I didn't even know existed until today.

This couldn't possibly get any stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. You can blame jandco and withthevampsofcourse for posing a fabulous Christmas challenge I just had to answer ;) Big thanks to regattabay for her input and support and to LeechLover85 for being a fantastic beta. I heart you guys hardcore.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, and Dan Millman, Lionsgate, et. al. own "Peaceful Warrior," a film that the plot of this story was inspired by, and is very loosely based on. I own nothing.

Chapter 2

BPOV

I stood there with Alice's arm locked around mine, unable to speak as Jasper introduced himself and his cousin.

"Alice, this is my cousin, Edward Cullen," he started. Edward, I slowly registered. My mysterious hero had a name. "He just moved to Seattle from Chicago to join our team," Jasper continued, punching Edward playfully on the arm.

Alice was beaming as if all of her nervousness had melted away. Jasper's influence over her mood was incredible. "Jasper, Edward, this is my cousin Bella Swan," she said nodding to me.

"Bella," Edward spoke my name, and I swore I'd never heard anything so wonderful in my life.

"Edward. It's nice to see you again," I said, willing myself not to blush.

"You two know each other?" Jasper said, surprised. Alice's arm tightened around mine and I knew she'd figured it out.

"Well, we hadn't officially been introduced until now," I said sheepishly.

Edward was casual about describing our meeting. "Bella ran into some trouble a few minutes ago and I helped her out. I didn't know she was your girlfriend's cousin."

"Well… it's a good thing you were there, Edward," Alice said, her voice clearly showing that she knew more than she was letting on. "What a small world," she added, looking pointedly at me. I ignored her and tried to make conversation.

"So what events are you two doing tonight?" I asked.

"Still rings. Those are my specialty. Jasper here is a madman on the pommel horse," Edward said, his lips turning up into a beautiful crooked smile.

"Bella, I'm going to stay and watch Jasper's routine." Jasper took Alice's hand as she spoke and she blushed slightly. "He can drive me home later. Don't wait up, okay?"

"It was a pleasure to meet you," Jasper said to me, slinging Alice's gym bag over his shoulder to carry it for her.

"Likewise." I waved as they headed toward to locker room area and I felt the tension in the air rise as Edward and I were left alone.

"So…" I started, unsure of what to say.

Edward took a step toward me. "Bella, I'm sorry. I came on really strong back there and I'm not entirely sure what came over me."

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I can't believe I spazzed on you like that after what you did for me. If you hadn't come along, James would have put me in the hospital, at the very least."

"Is he your boyfriend?" His voice sounded careful as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ex-boyfriend. We broke up months ago but he seems to be having trouble accepting that. He came here today from Phoenix to harass me." I fought to keep the disgust off my face, but knew I failed miserably.

Edward seem to consider that and he was quiet for a long moment. I saw the slightest change in his facial expression and wished I could hear what he was thinking. "I had no right to kiss you like that," he said finally, emitting a heavy sigh.

Before I realized what I was doing I moved closer, putting myself within reach and laying a hand on one of his crossed arms. "I kissed you back, remember? I think we're both at fault here. But I'm okay with it as long as you are."

Edward reached out to tuck a stray strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear and his fingertips grazed my cheek. "I have to go finish warming up," he said quietly. "I'd be honored if you stayed to watch my routine."

"I'd like that." As crazy as it sounded, I was fairly certain that the more time I spent with this man, the happier I would be. "Where would you like me to sit?"

"I think you might have to sit in the stands, since Alice is gone and you're not my family. But if you sit low enough I should be able to find you." He took my hand then, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Will you meet me down here afterward?"

"Of course," I said, perhaps a bit too excited. "By the guard rail?"

He nodded and released my hand. "See you soon," he said, then turned and jogged toward the rest of his team.

I was so happy about seeing Edward again after his routine that I didn't even care that I had to brave the crowd of people once more to get to the stands-- or that I tripped twice on my way up. It was relatively easy finding a seat, and I was only a couple rows from the floor. I settled in beside a young girl with her nose buried in the souvenir program. She looked up briefly as I sat down, and we exchanged a smile before she looked out into the arena.

Jasper was up first, and my eyes drifted to the pommel horse as his name was announced. He was very graceful, and moved with almost inhuman speed. I wondered if Edward moved with the same fluidity as his cousin.

The girl beside me tapped me on the shoulder and leaned in closer. "Edward Cullen is staring at you," she whispered.

I immediately turned my gaze to search for him. "Where?"

She pointed toward the still rings. He was statuesque as he stood beside the resin basin, covering his hands in the white powder. A broad grin spread across his face as he realized I'd spotted him and I blushed, giving a small wave. His back turned to me and when his shoulders began shaking, I knew he was laughing.

"Do you know him?" The girl asked incredulously.

"Not as well as I'd like to. Hopefully that will change."

"Lucky," she muttered, turning back to her program.

The crowd applauded around me and I turned to see Jasper bowing to the audience. Alice was waiting for him once he was off the platform, and he swept her up into a great hug, lifting her small frame from the ground. They made an adorable couple, and Alice looked to be very happy. For her sake, I hoped Jasper was here to stay.

The announcer's voice reverberated through the arena as he announced Edward as the next gymnast. The rings hung high out of his reach, and I watched as the spotter lifted Edward high enough for him to grasp them. He hung there for a moment, making sure that the rings weren't swinging before starting.

Edward on the still rings was quite a sight to watch. I hadn't noticed how broad and muscular his shoulders were until they were supporting his entire body weight while he held himself in an upside down T-shape. Each muscle was clearly defined, showing more upper body strength than I had ever seen on anyone else before. The grace with which he moved through each skill put Jasper to shame, and I felt a small wave of disappointment as he finished, sticking his landing perfectly. He gave a small bow before turning and waving at me again with a gentle smile.

My face turned bright red as I felt thousands of eyes turn in my direction, seeking out the person Edward was waving to. Meekly I returned his wave, and left my seat to make my way back to the floor. I managed not to trip on the way down, but only because I was gripping the railing like a lifeline. Edward was already waiting for me when I got back to our meeting spot, leaning comfortably on the railing with his back facing me. He was wearing the same team jacket and sweatpants Alice had been wearing earlier. I waited until I was standing behind him before I spoke.

"So... you rescue damsels in distress, you're a great kisser, and you have more skill than the rest of your team combined. Is there anything you _don't_ do well?" I questioned, crossing my arms in front of my chest, feigning annoyance. My farce crumbled as soon as he turned to face me, his face lit up in a smile.

"Actually, I'm awful at talking to girls," he said, his face forming a mask of seriousness.

I arched an eyebrow skeptically. "I don't believe that for a minute."

"It's true," he said, heaving a sigh. "I've been told that I'm too intense. I think I intimidate them."

"You seem to be doing alright so far." I dropped my arms, stuffing my hands into the back pocket of my jeans.

He paused for a moment, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the guard rail. The movement put him closer to me, and his eyes bore into mine. The familiarity of it all triggered the same feelings I had earlier in the hallway. I exhaled slowly, trying to maintain my composure.

"I nearly killed myself on the rings because I was so preoccupied with trying to figure out how to ask you on a date," he said, suddenly breaking the silence.

That got my attention. "You... were going to ask me what?" I stammered.

"I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me sometime. A proper date, instead of me inappropriately taking advantage of you in a dark, deserted corner."

A date. A real date with Edward Cullen. I struggled to think of something cool or witty to say, and came up with nothing.

"Yes. I mean, not that I minded the dark, deserted corner, but I'd love to go out with you." I fished a piece of scrap paper out of my purse and scribbled my cell phone number on it. "Call me and let me know when you're free."

Edward grinned and stuffed the paper into his jacket pocket. "Great. I should probably get going. Jasper was my ride, so I'm going to have to hunt down a cab. I should do it before the streets are swarmed."

An idea came to me then that was so brilliant I wanted to hug myself for having it. I restrained myself, if nothing else to give the illusion that I was a sane person.

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" I blurted before I even had a chance to formulate a real game plan.

"Are you sure? I don't want to burden you." Edward bit his lip as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder.

I scoffed at that. "Please, you saved me a trip to the hospital, possibly even the morgue. It's the least I can do, Edward."

"Alright then," he hopped over the guard rail and led me through the crowd, his hand resting gently on the small of my back, guiding me.

We got outside without much trouble. The weather was nice, even for Washington, and the warm August sun rid me of the chills I'd had in the arena. I led him to my car, a beat up old red Chevrolet pickup truck that Charlie had restored for me as a birthday gift nearly two years ago.

"Wow. Nice ride," Edward said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "No jokes from the peanut gallery, please," I said, fumbling for my keys and unlocking the door. I slid into the seat and leaned over to unlock the passenger door for Edward.

"No really, I like vintage," he said, tossing his gym bag in the back and climbing into his seat. "What year is it?"

"1953, but it runs just fine."

My truck chose that moment to make a liar out of me, refusing to start right away. It took a few tries, but I finally got the engine to turn over. I avoided Edward's gaze as I fought with my truck but I was pretty sure he was trying really hard not to laugh.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes as we drove; the soft sounds of the radio the only noise in the cab of the truck. It turned out Edward didn't live too far from me, and this ride was going to be disappointingly short than I'd hoped.

"So, you and Alice live together?" Edward said, making me jump at the sudden break in our silence. _Dear god, please let me behave better than this on our date,_ I thought, gripping the steering wheel.

"Uh yeah; Charlie, my dad, was her legal guardian after her parents passed away. Her birthday is coming up soon and she won't be a minor anymore, but I think she'll probably stay with us anyway. She loves the team."

"She's a minor? She doesn't look that young." Edward paused for a second and I knew what his next question would be.

"How old are you?" He asked, almost nervously.

"Eighteen," I answered, fighting back a grin. "I graduated high school early. Actually, my birthday is coming up soon, also, much to my dismay."

"You don't like celebrating your birthday?" His voice was curious.

"Not in the least. My parents always made any holiday hard to celebrate."

We talked like that for the rest of the drive. I told him about my parents' divorce five years ago, and how it affected the rest of my teenage years. I learned that he was 22 years old, and his parents were happily married and living in Chicago. Edward felt that moving to Seattle to join Jasper's team was his best shot at making it to the Olympics in Montreal next summer.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that. Based on what I saw today, you're a shoe-in," I said sincerely.

"Thanks. I still have a lot of work to do, but I have faith in myself. Oh, this is me here." He pointed to a condominium complex on my right side. I cringed as my car lurched into the parking lot, but said nothing about it as I pulled to a stop in front of his building.

"Thanks for the ride, Bella," he said, unbuckling his seat belt.

"No problem. Thanks for saving my life, Edward."

Edward chuckled and climbed out of the cab to get his gym bag. I rolled down my window as he closed his door and came around to my side. He leaned against the truck, resting his forearms inside my open window.

"Call me tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before his cool hand gently cupped my cheek where James had hit me earlier. The air suddenly felt heavy and I felt a shiver course through my body, despite the summer heat.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," he said huskily. "Can I call you later tonight?"

I nodded wordlessly as he leaned in pressed a soft kiss against my forehead.

"I promise to behave myself from now on," he whispered. I started to say that it wasn't necessary and he didn't have to, but he was already walking away. I stared after him in a daze, watching him enter the building and disappear from sight.

Tonight couldn't come fast enough.

**Any and all comments are greatly appreciated. 333**

For some reason, I can't get the whole URL for these to show up, but they are youtube links, so you guys can figure it out.

To see what a pommel horse routine looks like, check this out:.com/watch?v=XW6UHFHD6cU

To see what a still rings routine looks like, check this out:

.com/watch?v=qEoPKnZePBU


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm truly sorry for how long this took. My husband got laid off from his job shortly after I posted the last chapter and that brought on a lot of stress that I obviously wasn't planning on. Also, this chapter is in EPOV, which proved to be much, much harder to write than I anticipated. This chapter is a little longer than the others, so hopefully this makes up for it. Big thanks, as always, to LeechLover85, my beta, and regattabay just for being awesome.**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, and Dan Millman, Lionsgate, et. al. own "Peaceful Warrior," a film that the plot of this story was inspired by, and is very loosely based on. I own nothing.

Chapter 3

EPOV

As much as I hated to leave her, I needed to clear my head before I talked to Bella again. That girl really did a number on me.

I'd first noticed her when Jasper pointed out Alice as his girlfriend. I couldn't help but let my gaze wander to the gorgeous brunette beside her. Somewhere in my head I knew Jasper was talking to me, but I didn't hear a word of it. I continued to watch her as she interacted with Alice, and then headed in my direction. I studied her facial expression as she moved through the crowd; the way her brow slightly furrowed every time someone bumped into her and the look of concentration she held that made her look like she was trying hard not to stumble. It was all very endearing and I couldn't help but smile. She looked up just as she reached the locker room hallway, her eyes scanning the arena like she was looking for someone. Her gaze stopped as it met mine and for one fleeting moment I thought she was going to come and talk to me. My hopes were shattered seconds later when her cheeks turned red and she abruptly turned and entered the hallway.

I sighed as she disappeared from view. It was just as well-- I should have been trying to stay focused on my routine. I went through a series of stretches, my gaze darting towards the hallway entrance every few seconds as I impatiently waited for Bella to re-emerge. I saw James, lingering nearby and leaning against the wall. He had blonde hair, an athletic build, and an air of confidence about him that made me believe that he probably thought he was invincible. There was something that bothered me about this guy, something I couldn't put my finger on. I would have described him as a "suspicious character" if it didn't make me sound like some gumshoe detective out of a low budget film noir. When he turned and started walking down the hallway, I began to panic.

Of course there was absolutely no logical reason for me to think that he was going after Bella, or that he was even dangerous. Unless he was able to slip past the arena's security, he wasn't armed. The chances of him purposely following Bella down that hallway were slim to none. My feeling of unease was more likely a symptom of early onset dementia. After all, I was obsessing over a girl I hadn't even met. I have no explanation for why I did what I did, except that I just had a feeling. I'd rather have been wrong and had Bella think I was a lunatic than be right and live with the fact that I hadn't followed my instincts and she suffered for it.

Just to be safe, I mentally counted off two minutes. When neither Bella nor James came out of the hallway, I walked over to the entrance as quickly as I could without drawing attention. I heard a soft clatter echo down the concrete walls and picked up the pace, breaking into a jog. They were about halfway down the hall, just outside of the women's locker room. James had Bella cornered against the wall, looking uncomfortable and a little bit scared. James' body language confirmed my suspicions that he was dangerous, and I had to get over there as quickly as possible.

I had it all planned out. I was going to casually walk up to them, and ask Bella if he was bothering her. I was sure she'd say yes, but even if she didn't, James would be on the receiving end of what I like to call my thousand yard gymnast stare. It's a look that says "you better not fuck with me," and it's meant to work as a mind game. I'd used it on cocky competitors all the time, and I was sure it would send James running for the hills and Bella would be safe.

My plan was shot to hell the moment James' face lit up in a furious rage. I started running, but as he lifted his hand it was like the hallway from_ Poltergeist_; no matter how fast I moved, my destination got farther and father away. The sound of his hand as it connected with Bella's cheek made the illusion disappear, and I came up behind him seconds later. A growl escaped my lips as I slammed him up against the wall and I forced myself to grip his shirt collar instead of his neck. I spat out a few choice threats but to be honest, I was so blinded by my anger that I don't even remember what I said. I just wanted Bella safe.

Once James was gone, I immediately went to check on Bella. She was bracing herself against the wall, staring at me with a mixture of shock and confusion. Once we established that she was alright along with how and why I'd come to her rescue, she lifted her beautiful brown eyes to meet my gaze, and that was my undoing.

I had no idea what came over me. Clearly I wasn't thinking straight. I felt so protective of her and was overcome with such strong feelings; I didn't even know how to describe them. I thought about how I'd spent the last ten minutes obsessing over this girl, the brief look we'd shared, and how I'd felt when I thought she was in danger. As I looked down at her, my fingertips grazing her cheek and my eyes locked on hers, I knew she felt it too. There was something between us, some sort of unspoken, instantaneous connection, and undeniable attraction. The second our lips touched, I knew that was it. I would belong to her for as long as she would have me, whether it was for the next thirty seconds or the thirty years.

I don't know if I believe in love at first sight. It seems like a convenient explanation for why I became so enamored with a girl I hadn't even spoken to, and the term just doesn't feel real to me. However, I do know that the second I saw James hurt Bella, I felt a stirring of murderous emotions I had never experienced before. She didn't seem to be too traumatized by the incident, but I would have snapped his neck and happily let the authorities drag me away to be locked in a cage for the rest of my existence. To me, it doesn't get much more real than that.

My keys jangled loudly in the lock as I let myself in. The sounds of quiet acoustic rock wafted toward me, interrupted by giggles and quiet moans coming from somewhere inside the condo. I groaned inwardly and considered turning around right there to go for a walk. Jasper and Alice were here, fooling around I didn't want to risk walking in on something I couldn't erase from my memory. My body protested, in desperate need of some relaxation and a shower. I settled for making a lot of noise as I came in, hoping they would hear and pull themselves together before I came around the corner.

Jasper was pulling on a t-shirt and Alice was adjusting her disheveled clothing as I walked in. It didn't escape my attention that they both had wet hair and Alice was wearing a pair of boxers and a singlet that belonged to Jasper, and swimming in them. I snorted.

"Sorry to interrupt," I said, stifling a laugh.

"Shut it, Edward. I didn't expect you back so soon," Jasper said, the sexual frustration showing on his face.

I shrugged. "Sorry, man."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but Jasper elbowed her. She shot him a glare, and then sighed, conceding defeat. I raised my eyebrow at the exchange but rolled my eyes and ignored it, dropping my bag on the floor by the sofa.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said, striding toward the bathroom. "That is, if you two have left me any hot water."

Alice's giggle floated down the hallway behind me as I closed the bathroom door. Turning on the water, I undressed quickly, hoping to salvage some of the leftover hot water. Once I closed the curtain I closed my eyes and took a moment to stand beneath the lukewarm stream and let my thoughts wander. Damn Jasper and Alice. Although, after the time I had just spent with Bella perhaps a cold shower wasn't the worst thing in the world. I let my forehead rest against the cool tile wall and replayed our kiss over and over in my mind while the droplets pounded forcefully against my neck and back.

"Edward, I need to talk to you." The small voice outside the curtain startled me out of my thoughts and I cursed as I nearly slipped and tumbled out into the open.

"Jesus, Alice!" I nearly shouted, blessing the opaqueness of our shower curtain. "What the hell are you doing?" I barely heard her shush me over the sound of the running water.

"Jasper is on the phone. I wanted to ask you something while he was distracted," she hissed.

I ignored how awkward it was that my cousin's girlfriend whom I had just met was talking to me behind his back while I was naked and in the shower, and lowered my voice instead. "Whatever it was he stopped you from asking me a minute ago?" I asked.

"Yes. He thinks it's none of my business but I have a personal stake in this, so I need to know. How did it go with Bella after we left?"

I rolled my eyes and picked up the soap, lathering it against my chest. "How do _you_ have a personal stake in my relationship with Bella?"

"Relationship? Aha! So you admit something happened!" Alice slapped at the curtain triumphantly. "I knew it. You can't just save someone's life like that and not form some kind of special bond."

"I'm not saying a word," I said, fighting to keep the grin on my face from reaching my ears. Once again I was thankful she couldn't see me through the curtain.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll get the whole story from Bella. When do you see her again?"

I hadn't really thought about that. I mean, outside of "as soon as possible."

"I'm calling her tonight to see if she's free tomorrow night," I decided.

"She most definitely is!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Oh my god, I need to go... she needs something to wear and we barely have enough time to go shopping! Bye Edward, it was nice meeting you again!"

Before I could respond I heard the door open and close, followed by a draft of cold air. A shiver ran through me and I chuckled, shaking my head. Jasper's girlfriend sure was a piece of work.

I quickly finished up my shower before the temperature of the water dropped to an arctic level. Wrapping the towel around my waist I emerged from the bathroom to find a very unhappy looking Jasper.

"Way to cockblock me, man," he said glumly. "First you come home early and then you go blab about your big date with Bella and Alice claims she needs to take her shopping to pick out the perfect outfit."

I snorted as I made my way past him toward my bedroom. "Hey man, you have your own room. It's not my fault you guys weren't in it when I got home."

Jasper trailed behind me. "It wouldn't have mattered. Alice won't do anything if someone else is home, even with the privacy of having my own room."

"Sorry, Jaz," I said laughing. "But she's still underage, buddy. I did you a favor. You're too pretty to go to jail. I'll buy you a Playboy as a peace offering."

"Make it a Hustler and you got yourself a deal," he said as I entered my room and closed the door behind me.

Once I was dressed I glanced at the clock. Still too early to call Bella. I groaned and busied myself with household chores, dinner, and television, trying fruitlessly to direct my thoughts elsewhere for a few hours.

Once I finally reached a time I felt was appropriate, I eagerly fished Bella's number out of my coat pocket, programming it into my cell phone before calling it.

Bella answered on the second ring. "Hello?" She said carefully. She probably didn't recognize my number.

"Hi, Bella," I said, taking a seat on my bed.

"Edward," her voice sounded relieved and I could almost hear her smiling on the other end.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine," she said quietly. Based on what I know of Alice I would bet she was either in the room or had her ear pressed up against the door. "It's just-- well, would it be weird to say that I miss you?"

"The truth?"

"... Yes." Her voice sounded timid, like she was expecting rejection. Oh, if she only knew.

I tried to make my voice as soft and soothing as possible. "After you left I had to force myself to keep busy for hours just to keep from calling you right away. I miss you too, Bella." Her soft chuckle made my heart race.

"Please tell me I can see you tomorrow," she said.

"That is one of the reasons I was calling, yes. Are you free for dinner?"

"Absolutely. Do you want me to drive, or...?"

I snorted and forced myself to keep from bursting out laughing at the thought of climbing into her death trap of a truck again for our first date.

"No, I'll pick you up... how do you feel about motorcycles?" I asked. I had my own car, but I loved riding my motorcycle. Not wanting to risk injury, I tried as often as I could to reserve it for special occasions. This definitely counted as one of them, and I wanted to impress Bella.

"I can't say I've ever been on one before... with my lack of coordination and less than graceful existence it just didn't seem like a good idea," she said nervously.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I will be the one driving it." I shuddered at the vision of Bella seated behind me, her arms wrapped around my torso, her body molded against mine. "I assure you, it's very romantic, and it makes me look infinitely cooler than I actually am. Though perhaps I shouldn't have told you that." Her laughter filled the other end of the receiver, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Okay, Edward. I trust you."

I told her I would pick her up around seven thirty, and she gave me her address. As we said our goodbyes, a sinking feeling formed in the pit of my stomach. Now I would have to wait over twenty four hours before I could see her again. Why hadn't I picked an earlier time for dinner? Or suggested a lunch date?

Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to me. I glanced at my clock and saw that I still had some time before the stores closed. Grabbing my coat and my keys, I went out to get supplies.

****

It was still dark when I pulled up in front of Bella's house. I'd only slept a couple hours because I had spent most of the night planning what I was about to do here, and our date later that night. I crept from my car and circled the house until I found the window I suspected was Bella's. It had a small balcony and there was a large tree growing just outside of it. This couldn't have been any more perfect even if I wanted it to be.

I felt like a creepy young teenager as I climbed the branches, but it was essential to my plan, and I was sure Bella would love the idea. That is, once she got over the initial shock of seeing me at her window at five in the morning.

Once outside Bella's window, which was more like a sliding glass door, a huge grin spread across my face as I saw her sleeping peacefully, facing my direction. For fleeting moment I thought about ditching my plan and letting her sleep. Instead I leaned forward and knocked softly against the glass.

It took a few tries before she finally began to stir. I'll never forget the look on her face when she saw me, a mixture of confusion and elation with a dash of suspicion. Slowly she climbed out of bed, wearing tattered sleep pants and a red tank top with thin straps. Grabbing a zip-up hoodie from her desk chair, she pulled it on as she approached me.

"Edward?" Her voice was muffled on the other side of the closed door. Once she opened the door, I leaned in against the frame.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep.

I grinned at her. "You hair looks like a haystack, but I like it."

Bella's cheeks turned bright red as a look of pure mortification spread across her face. Flipping up the hood of her sweatshirt, she folded her arms tightly across her chest.

"What are you doing here, Edward?" She repeated, more forcefully this time.

"How would you like to go on a mini date with me before our first official date later tonight?"

I quickly discovered that Bella was adorable when she was confused. "Right now? What time is it?" She glanced toward her bedside clock, which was facing the wrong direction.

I glanced at my watch. "It is 5:04 am. Yes, right now. However, you have to promise me that you'll come out exactly like that. No getting dressed or you'll upstage me," I said gesturing to my own attire of flannel sleep pants and a singlet tank, covered by a zip-up sweatshirt.

Bella looked like she was trying to decide whether to take me up on my offer or tell me I was crazy. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

"Can I at least brush my hair and teeth?" She asked sheepishly.

"Of course. I can go wait by the front door if you like."

"No, wait here. If I go out that way I'm bound to wake Alice or Charlie. I'll come out the window with you."

I busied myself by looking at all of Bella's knick knacks and photos while she got ready and a few minutes later I was helping her get safely down the tree.

"No motorcycle?" She asked as we approached my silver Volvo.

"I needed something a bit more practical for this mini date," I explained, opening the car door for her.

We were on the road for only a few minutes before I noticed Bella gripping both the handle above the door and the side of her seat, looking terrified.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "You're driving really, really fast."

I breathed a small sigh of relief and chuckled. "I'm sure that driving your truck, you think anything over forty miles per hour is really, really fast."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Would you mind slowing down? We're both too young to die."

I glanced at my speedometer and slowed from ninety miles per hour to seventy. "Better?" I asked. She gave a small nod. "I'm sorry. Driving fast is a guilty pleasure of mine."

"I bet you get loads of speeding tickets," she said, relaxing slightly in her seat.

"Nope." I pointed to a small device attached to my windshield. "Built in radar detector."

We drove for another fifteen minutes before we reached our destination. I pulled into a forest preserve parking lot and helped Bella out of the car.

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing?" She asked as I pulled a large duffel bag from the backseat.

I laughed and shook my head, leading her into the trees with my hand placed on the small of her back. After a couple minutes we emerged into a clearing that overlooked a small lake.

"This place is gorgeous. Where are we?" Bella asked while I was spreading out a blanket for us to sit on.

"I like to come here sometimes to clear my head. Please, sit down. Breakfast is served, and we have about twenty minutes before the sun rises just over that lake."

As Bella got comfortable on the blanket I pulled fruit and fresh bread from the duffel bag, along with a second blanket to keep us warm.

"Edward this is very impressive," she said grinning.

"Oh, just wait." I produced paper bowls, two small cartons of milk, and two mini cereal boxes. I held out the boxes to her so she could choose. Bella giggled and chose the sugary one, leaving me with the flakes.

"After you win the gold medal, I'll bet they put your face on that box," she said, gesturing to my Wheaties as she popped a grape into her mouth. "Even the mini ones."

I laughed as I poured her cereal for her. "Just what I always dreamed of."

We chatted as we ate; her beautiful face lighting up every time she laughed. I was ecstatic just to be near her again and the thought of taking her back home in a very short while didn't sit very well. That was why the mini date was such a perfect idea. Leaving her would be easier knowing I'd see her again later tonight.

I finished cleaning up just in time for us to watch the sunrise. Bella shivered and huddled up against me and I pulled the blanket tighter around us.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered as the sun began to peek over the horizon, illuminating the still water. "This was a wonderful mini first date."

"It was my pleasure," I said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're not creeped out that I showed up outside your window at five in the morning without asking and made you have breakfast with me in your pajamas?"

"Well, I admit it was strange, but in a good way. I'm definitely not complaining." She yawned as she nestled into the crook of my arm and gazed out over the brightening tree line. "Feel free to show up outside my window anytime."

_Duly noted, Miss Swan,_ I thought to myself. _I think I'll take you up on that._

****

**Any and all comments would be greatly appreciated. You guys are awesome.**

**Oh, also regattabay's story "High Heels and Runaway Frisbees" is nominated in the Eddie/Bellie awards for 'Best Making Out', and you all should go vote because it's awesome and so is she.**

**www (dot) thecatt (dot) net/tw/Vote (dot) aspx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yep, I'm back. I've been a busy little bee over on Twilighted working on the iFic project (check it out, it's epic. Fanfiction straight to your iPod!). Special thanks to Bethaboo, both for getting me involved in the word challenges that helped me get this chapter written, and for betaing it for me. 333**

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, and Dan Millman, Lionsgate, et. al. own "Peaceful Warrior," a film that the plot of this story was inspired by, and is very loosely based on. I own nothing.

Chapter 4

BPOV

A hour and a half later I crawled back into bed with the intention of going back to sleep but found myself too restless and excited to sleep. Edward showing up on my balcony was the best surprise ever, and I couldn't wait to see him again later that night. I kept replaying our last few moments over and over in my mind during my futile effort to go back to sleep.

I didn't want to risk waking Alice and Charlie on my way back into the house so I'd insisted on going back in through the window, which proved to be much harder than I'd thought. Climbing down the tree had been easy enough because I'd had Edward beneath me to help me down and make sure I didn't hurt myself. Climbing up the tree was a different story. I lost my footing so many times I was lucky that Edward had such a strong upper body to keep pulling me up.

Between the two of us we managed to get me onto the balcony relatively unscathed. I'd leaned forward, wiping excess bark from my sleep pants when Edward took a step toward me. Slowly I straightened, and the intensity of his gaze made my breath catch in my throat. Once again I felt intoxicated by his proximity, his very presence drawing me in.

"If I'm going to be on my best behavior, I should wait until our 'official' first date before I kiss you again. Traditionally speaking, that is," he said, taking another step forward so I now had my back pressed up against the cold siding wall.

"Well... so far it doesn't really seem like traditional is our style." My heart was pounding so hard I could feel it threatening to break free of my ribcage. "What if I don't want you on your best behavior?" I breathed.

His lips turned up into a beautiful crooked smile and he leaned in to me, resting his forearm against the wall behind me. "How about a compromise? All you have to do is just stay very still. Don't move." His voice was husky as he ran his finger down my jaw, cupping it. He dipped his head, brushing his lips against mine in the barest of kisses.

"A mini-kiss for the end of our mini-date," he whispered as he pulled away. I couldn't say anything, afraid that any attempt to speak would result in me launching myself at him in a way that was sure to be most unattractive. I looked up into his eyes and instead exhaled deeply and forced myself to keep my back pressed against the wall.

"Goodbye, Bella." Edward took my hand and pressed a soft kiss against my palm before backing away, toward the railing and the tree.

"Bye, Edward," I whispered.

Eventually I gave up trying to go back to sleep and made my way downstairs to see if anyone was awake. I found Alice in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" she chirped between spoonfuls of Cheerios. "I was going to let you sleep in for another half hour before I woke you. We're going shopping for an outfit for your date with Edward tonight."

I groaned as I took a banana from the bowl of fruit on the counter and began peeling it. "Alice, the department stores don't even open until eight and the rest of them open even later than that!"

"All the more reason to get there early. We need all the time we can get."

"Great..." I rolled my eyes and gazed forlornly at the tile floor as I ate my banana. I couldn't wait to see Edward again but I was _not_ looking forward to this outfit-hunting-extravaganza.

"Are you wearing mascara?" Alice asked suddenly and I mentally cursed myself for putting it on before I left with Edward this morning. It was the only bit of makeup I was wearing, and yet Alice still somehow managed to notice it. Her eyes narrowed at me as I met her gaze cautiously. "How long have you been up? Have you been somewhere?" she demanded, jumping to her feet.

I couldn't fight the smile creeping across my face. "Edward took me out for a surprise breakfast picnic this morning at sunrise," I said sheepishly.

"He did what?! Oh, Bella I'm so happy for you!" Alice exclaimed, launching herself at me and throwing her arms around my neck. "Please tell me you wore something nicer than that," she said sternly as she pulled away and surveyed my sleepwear ensemble.

"I wanted to, but he wouldn't let me change," I explained. "I only put on the mascara because it was already in the bathroom."

Alice grabbed my wrists and forcibly sat me down at the table before sitting across from me. "Okay, details! Don't you dare leave anything out!"

I told her about how Edward had startled and confused the hell out of me by showing up at my window bright and early this morning. I gave her all the details of the mini-date, as promised, and even told her about his idea for the mini-kiss at the end.

"I tried to go back to sleep, but how could I after that? I can't stop thinking about him," I sighed, slumping down into my chair.

By the end of my story, Alice was leaning forward with her elbows on the table, her chin resting in her hands with a dreamlike expression on her face. "Oh, Bella, that's just so romantic..."

I started grinning again. I couldn't help it.

"So you guys are still going on your real date tonight, right? It's been over a week since I've gone shopping and my credit card is aching to be swiped," Alice said, her voice hopeful.

"Yes Alice, you still get to take me shopping," I said, patting her hand sympathetically.

Her face lit up in a huge smile.

We got to the mall shortly after the department stores opened. I could see why Alice wanted to get an early start. The stores were so much easier to navigate with less people. It made the whole trip a little less painful.

"Come on, Bella... you seriously have NO idea where he's taking you tonight?" Alice said, frustration showing in her voice. I shook my head. "How was we supposed to know what to look for if we don't know the dress code?" she whined.

"Well... wherever he's taking me, I know we're going on his motorcycle. So I guess that should narrow it down a little. I need to be able to get onto it without accidentally flashing him in the process," I laughed.

"Can't you just call him?" she said, gesturing to my phone.

"Alice, I am not going to bother him if he's taking a nap. We can figure this out on our own," I insisted.

"He's probably just as wired and excited as you are..." she muttered, disappearing between two racks of clothing.

A half hour later, Alice had vetoed every article of clothing I'd picked out, so I just decided to sit in my changing room and wait for her to bring me things to try on. I was leaning my head against the wall and staring at my phone, internally debating whether I should just concede and call Edward when a shrill voice came from the other side of the door.

"Bella, I have a solution!" Alice squealed.

I opened the door to let her in. "Dare I ask?" I said suspiciously.

"We're going to get you an outfit for every possible scenario," she announced proudly.

I groaned. "Hell, no. Not _every_ possible scenario. That is too much and I don't even have room in my closet for that much crap."

Alice stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Fine, then. We'll just get you something for the _basic_ possible scenarios. Casual, business casual, dressy... do you think he'll take you someplace _really_ elegant on a first date? Because we can probably find really fancy dresses if we look hard enough."

"Alice, I highly doubt it," I said, drawing the line. If I let her keep thinking along those lines I'd end up going home with a highly expensive gown on top of everything else.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll make sure all your bases are covered!" she said excitedly before disappearing again.

This was going to be a long shopping trip. I had a feeling I wouldn't have any trouble getting back to sleep once this was over.

Two hours before Edward was supposed to pick me up, I was standing in front of my bed, with three outfits laid out on my comforter. One casual, one fitting what Alice had called "business casual", and a little black cocktail dress. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced back and forth between them all, trying to decide what to do. Should I chance it with the cocktail dress or the jeans, or should I opt for middle of the road outfit, and hope that I wouldn't be too overdressed or underdressed wherever we went?

Sighing in defeat, I texted Edward.

_I'm not sure what to wear. Can I at least get some clue to help me pick out an appropriate outfit? _

_-Bella_

A minute later my phone vibrated in my hand.

_Something nice. I'm taking you someplace romantic._

_See you soon._

_-Edward_

Well, that eliminated the jeans. I was still debating between the other two outfits when Alice bounded into the room.

"Bella, you're still not showered?! Get a move on!" She barked at me.

"Alice, I can't decide..." I whined. I quickly filled her in on the text he'd sent me.

"Wear the dress," Alice said immediately.

"You think?"

"Definitely. That dress was amazing on you, and if he's taking you somewhere romantic, you'll want to look your best." She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"Can you help me?" I pleaded.

"Of course, silly. Now go get in the shower and I'll get all your accessories ready."

Between the two of us, we got me put together in record time. My hair fell in loose curls to my shoulders, and my makeup had been expertly applied by Alice. The dress was sleeveless, and fell freely to my knees. I had a little satin jacket to keep me from getting cold. Mercifully, Alice had let me wear ballet flats instead of heels.

"I should have worn pants," I sighed, exasperated as I paced the living room waiting for Edward. "If something happens to us I'll probably lose a leg without it being protected by something."

"Relax, Bella. You look great. I don't know much about motorcycles, but I'm sure Edward knows what he's doing. You probably aren't going too far, and you'll get to cling to him the entire time," she said in a dreamlike voice.

Thank goodness Charlie was working late tonight. He would certainly have words to say about this.

I was already nervous about this motorcycle ride and I still wasn't sure I was alright with compromising my safety for the sake of vanity. However, as I opened my mouth to argue, the doorbell rang and I froze.

"Oh god, I'm gonna throw up... you get the door," I said, disappearing into the kitchen to hide.

"Don't you dare, Bella! You'll have to reapply your lipstick!" she yelled after me.

Getting a glass from the cupboard I shakily poured myself a glass of water as I tried to force my heart rate to slow. Hearing Edward's silky voice in the other room, I knew my time to freak out was over. I took a sip of the water, inhaled deeply and exited the kitchen, setting the glass down on my way out.

He was absolutely stunning. His muscular form was dressing in black slacks and a lovely forest green dress shirt. He was even wearing a tie.

"Wow..." I breathed, unable to articulate anything more intelligent.

"Bella," he said, handing me a small bouquet of roses. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I accepted the roses, putting my face in them and inhaling deeply. Their sweet scent assaulted my nose and instantly I felt calmer. "Thank you," I said with a small smile.

Alice clapped her hands together excitedly. "You two kids have fun! I'll take care of these for you, Bella," she said, taking the roses from me.

As the flowers left my hand, Edward held something else to me. I looked at it quizzically before I realized what it was. A motorcycle helmet.

"Oh, do not tell me you mean for Bella to put that on her head!" Alice said, stamping her foot. "It'll ruin her hair completely!"

"Safety first," he said to her with an impish grin.

Alice stuck out her lip. "Fine. Hold on a second," she said disappearing into her room. She emerged a second later with a scarf. "Tie this around your head. Maybe the damage from the helmet will be less severe."

I chuckled and tied the scarf over my head to protect my curls from the big bad helmet.

"If you were really worried about my safety, you wouldn't take me out on that death trap," I said with a laugh.

"Relax, Bella. I am a very good driver, and I promise I'm not taking you too far," he said with a lopsided grin. "Don't you trust me, Bella?"

Well, when he put it that way, what else could I say?

I nodded. "Of course I trust you."

"Then let's go," he said, taking my hand and pulling me close to him. He laid a soft kiss on my cheek before turning toward the door.

"Goodnight, Alice. I promise I'll bring her home safe and sound," he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

Alice beamed at him and ignored his outstretched hand, going straight in for a hug instead. "You'd better. This is the police chief's daughter you're taking out, son. I won't hesitate to tell him where you live."

Edward chuckled heartily as he led me toward the door. I waved sheepishly at Alice.

"Don't worry, I won't wait up!" she called as we disappeared into the warm summer night.

I was struggling with adjusting the strap on my helmet when I finally let Edward help me. When he was finished, the helmet sat almost comfortably on my head. He held out his hand for me to use to steady myself as I climbed onto the motorcycle.

"Thank you," I said, managing to keep my dignity secure as I tucked my dress around my legs.

Edward slipped on his own helmet and climbed on in front of me. He turned his head to look at me, and even through the tinted plastic I could see him grinning.

"You'd better hold on tight," he said.

I took a deep breath as he revved the engine, securing my arms around his chest and tightly as I could, pressing my front up against his back. I thought I felt him shiver as we took off down the street.

"Oh, God..." I groaned, as my surroundings whizzed past me faster than I was used to without the safety and protection of thousands of pounds of metal around me.

"Edward turned his head slightly, but kept his eyes on the road. "Are you alright back there?" he called.

"I'm fine," I lied. I pressed myself tighter against his back and I could feel him shaking with laughter. I decided to close my eyes and rest my head against hi. Maybe I wouldn't feel so nauseous if I couldn't see everything going by so quickly.

Closing my eyes helped me block out the rest of the world enough to relax, and actually enjoy the position I was in. Even through the leather of his jacket I could smell him, that same, subtle scent I'd smelled in the hallway of the arena that was all male, and purely Edward.

It felt like as soon as I was completely relaxed, Edward was slowing to a stop. I opened my eyes to see us in a parking lot, illuminated under the pale yellow light of a security lamp. Looking past Edward, I saw the dark blue night waters of the Seattle coast only a few paces past the guard rail.

Edward climbed off of the bike, taking off his helmet and setting it into the saddlebag. He held out his hands to help me off, and I happily took them, unsure of how steady my footing would be. Gently lifting the helmet from my head, he traced the line of my jaw with his index finger.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked again.

"I'm feeling better now. That was actually... nicer than I imagined it would be," I said with a shy smile.

His intense green eyes gazed down at me. "I admit I may have had ulterior motives in choosing the bike as our mode of transportation tonight. I wanted to impress you, but I also wanted an excuse to hold onto me for an extended length of time."

My cheeks flushed. As if I needed a real excuse. I would gladly hold onto him for as long as he'd let me.

I looked around the parking lot, trying to figure out where we were.

"Edward, is this where we're eating?"

The corners of his mouth twitched in a small smile as he shook his head. His hands gently gripped my shoulders and turned me around so my back was to him and I was facing the moonlit ocean, where a large, elegant looking cruise ship sat majestically on the water at the end of a long wooden pier.

My eyes widened. "Edward...?"

I felt his warm breath tickle my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine.

"_That_ is where we're eating," he whispered.


End file.
